


Until They Rest in You

by jesterlady



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon, Crossover, Ensemble Cast, F/M, Multi, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Martha get sucked into the Reboot Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There were two things I wanted to satisfy by writing this story. One, that Star Trek was all the Doctor's idea, and Two, that the Doctor, (though I personally think of him as more asexual), would love Martha if he hadn't have met her right after losing Rose.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own DW or ST. Some of the lines are directly from Smith And Jones and the 2009 movie. The title is by Augustine

The only problem with being a Timelord is that one had to choose the moments because you can never take them back. The rest of the universe might say that applied to them as well, but they never had the choice; they didn’t have the ability to go back or forward or stay the same. He did.

But he enjoyed his life and prided himself on his physiology as if it was something he could alter even though he couldn’t. He didn’t tell that to the people who traveled with him. At least, not most of them. Instead, he put up an all-powerful front and for the most part he could execute it without difficulty. What he liked most about it was that he could bring them back home, leave for a few centuries and be back to them without ever having aged. To them. Every so often he would up his age a bit, after all, some people knew too much.

He hadn’t been back to earth for several hundred years. He’d told himself there was just too much to see and do in the cosmos, but there was the admittance of pain and remembrance underneath. He’d lost someone from Earth and he’d lost people before, but never after having lost his entire planet. He pondered on it after the first shock had worn off and reckoned that he had probably lost his mind a teeny bit. Luckily, he was a Timelord and got it back again and went roving for awhile. The pain had lessened after fifty years or so, but then he’d gotten caught up in life as was his want.

Now he was heading back to earth, the Tardis prodding him along as if she knew something he didn’t. He resolved to write a paper on the pre-cognitive abilities of a Tardis, only a small sense of loss hitting him when he remembered there was only the one. That loss would never truly go away, but he was relieved to find that it did not have to be his whole existence. He could honor the Timelords, (pompous, idiotic lot that they were), and still be free to live his life. A life that, in the end, they’d all wanted him to have.

That was his mind state when he met one Martha Jones.


	2. Chapter 2

The Judoon weren’t exactly his favorite creatures in the universe. Their propensity for justice without mercy and fighting for the highest bidder did not endear them to him. So, when he was on a balcony, in hospital, on the moon, next to the most brilliant human he’d met in a long time, he didn’t greet their arrival with joy. Nevertheless, situations like this were what he lived for.

“Shall we go greet our guests?” he asked Martha Jones.

“It would be the proper thing to do,” she said to the complete stranger calling himself the Doctor.

“Right, well, let it never be said I didn’t do right by manners.”

Off they went and the situation deepened.

He’d never hide his alien nature from anyone, well, that was a lie, he might, he had, but certainly not from this bright-eyed creature who thought so well. And it’s not like he could anyway with the Judoon shining lights in his face and trying to kill him. He really didn’t like Judoon.

He grasped Martha’s hand and ran, never questioning how well it fit in his, just feeling the thrill of the chase and the unknown. Figuring out the problem was his favorite part. They ran and ran but it wasn’t enough.

A brilliant idea crossed his mind. The most scathingly, brilliant idea he’d ever had. Oh, but it was brilliant. Oh, but it would be taken the wrong way. Humans weren’t capable of dividing emotions quite as easily as Timelords. Or as anyone else in the universe for that matter.

But it would be easy and it would be nice. She really did have a lovely face and her eyes lit up like crystals and his hearts beat just a little bit faster now, he was sure of it. He just hoped she would understand.

“Please understand, this is a diversion, it’s not for…I don’t mean…oh, Rassilon,” and he framed her face in his and kissed her.

It was even better than he’d imagined and he could sense her thinking the same thing as her heart beat sped up and her skin was flushed as he pulled away. Amazingly, he didn’t want to, but the Judoon were coming and there was an alien killing people and wouldn’t it be simpler if he had a simple life? But then he wouldn’t be carrying away the memory of her lips and her eyes and her wit and the feel of her hand in his.

And she wouldn’t be saving his life, giving up her last breath, using common sense and intuition and training and emotion and a special something all her own. And he wanted to give her the world, but all he could do was hold her in his arms as the rain fell upwards and they were put right by Judoon H2O scoops. Judoon weren’t very nice creatures, but at least they followed the rules.

He couldn’t stay for the follow up questions, couldn’t be there when Martha was accosted by her sister and the media descended in swarms. He couldn’t let himself get caught up in earth affairs, didn’t want to meet any UNIT personnel who wouldn’t recognize him anyway. But he’d made up his mind as to what he would do next.

He didn’t want to intrude but he felt ridiculously angry at the whole of the Jones family. It wasn’t like he didn’t know anything about family drama, oh, did he, but didn’t they know their daughter had been a hero today? Didn’t they know she was brilliant and wonderful and if he could see that and didn’t even know her then they must be blind.

The conversation had gotten to an inevitable, ‘when are you going to meet someone nice, Martha?’ bit when the Doctor made his move.

He sat down at the table next to Martha, wasn’t it lucky she was sitting on the outside?

“Hello, I’m the Doctor.”

“Who are you?”

“Martha wanted me to drop in and meet the folks but I was very busy, quite a consuming job, my job, and I only just made it in time. Didn’t want to get her hopes up, my, you look fetching tonight,” he ended, turning to her.

She blushed appropriately, but he could see wry humor in the back of her eyes.

“Why, thank you, Doctor. So glad you could join us. Staying long?”

“No, no, must dash, wish I could have some of that steak though, looks even edible, but the universe calls, I’ll wait for you.”

And he kissed Martha on the cheek and strode out the door leaving the Jones family completely stymied as to what had just happened. That’s how he liked to leave people. They would bombard Martha with questions, but she could handle it, his Martha. Funny how she was already his Martha. He was getting sentimental in his old age, that or he was high off being around humans again. Loveable, silly things.

He waited for her around the corner and when she saw him he enigmatically disappeared, knowing she would follow.

“I went to the moon today.”

“A bit more peaceful than down here.”

“You never even told me who you are.”

“I’m the Doctor.”

“But what sort of species? And it's not every day I get to ask that.”

“I'm a Timelord.”

“Right. Not pompous at all, then.”

He had to laugh at that.

“I just thought...since you saved my life, and I've got a brand new sonic screwdriver which needs road testing, you might fancy a trip.”

“What? Into space? But...I can't, I've got exams, I've got things to do. I've got to go into town first thing and pay the rent, and I've got my family going mad-“

Oh, she was a responsible one, so mature, he liked her.

“If it helps...I can travel in time, as well.”

“Get out of here.”

But still young and excited.

“I can!”

“Oh, come on. That's going too far.”

“I'll prove it.” And he disappeared into the Tardis and grinned at the expression on her face he was about to see. He opened the door again. “Told you!”

“No, but...that was this morning, but...did you just…? You can travel in time! But hold on, if you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go to work?”

“Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden. Except for cheap tricks.”

“And that's your spaceship?”

“It's called the Tardis. Time And Relative Dimension In Space.”

“Your spaceship is made of wood. But there's not much room, we'd be a bit... intimate.”

Images flashed into his head at the thought and for a second he wished the Tardis wasn’t quite so spacious. But that wouldn’t do at all, he wasn’t a hormonal human trying to pick someone up. He was a Timelord looking for a Companion.

“Take a look.”

And she did and, oh, the look on her face.

“No, no, no...” and she ran back outside and then in again. “But it's just a box...but it's huge! How does it do that? It's wood! It's like a box with that room just....crammed in! It's bigger on the inside!”

“Is it? I hadn't noticed.”

He was always at his most sarcastic when he was enjoying himself.

“But...is there a crew? Like, the navigator and stuff, where is everyone?”

“It's just me.”

“All on your own?”

“And you,” he said, winking at her. “Sometimes I have...guests. I mean, sort of friends, travelling alongside me. Been a long time since I had a human. Forgotten how flighty you lot are.”

“You're the one who kissed me,” she said cheekily, not paying any attention to his slight.

Oh, that would come back to haunt him. Still, he was glad she wasn’t ignoring it.

“That was a genetic transfer,” he said weakly.

“And if you will wear a tight suit.”

She was teasing him! Teasing _him_. Well, that’s what he got for taking her onboard.

“Now, don't.”

Was she really thinking about his suit?

“And then travel all the way across the universe to ask me on a date.”

“Stop it! A date, really? Well…stop it.”

“For the record, I'm not remotely interested. I only go for humans.”

How silly to feel rejected. Yes, he was very silly. But was that doubt on her face as well? No time to think about it. No, better not.

“Good! Now then, let's have a look. Close down the Gravitic Anomalyser. Fire up the Helmic Regulator. And finally...the handbrake! Ready?”

“No!”

“And off we go!”

“Blimey! It's a bit bumpy!”

She clung to the console and he had a million images of other Companions doing the same. Oh, he did like starting from scratch. He reached to grasp her hand.

“Welcome aboard, Miss Jones.”

“My pleasure, Mr. Smith.”

He slammed down the lever. He was in his element now. Sure, up on the moon, dealing with Judoon and Plasmavores and getting drained and resuscitated, he was fine, but in the Tardis he was home. Now home with someone new all because of an adventure on the moon. How he loved Judoon. My, they were marvelous creatures. Just not as marvelous as his Martha Jones.


	3. Chapter 3

The thing the Doctor loved about his life was that every Companion was different. There was always something new and exciting to learn about them. Martha Jones was no exception. She kept a large amount of medical texts in her room for revision, when she wasn’t reading all about alien physiology in the Tardis library. She always wanted to be the first one out of the door when they landed somewhere, but she never usurped the Doctor’s authority. She was vastly emotional but he could calm her down with a quiet, “Martha,” and a wink. It wasn’t until later that he realized it was because she trusted him completely. There was nowhere she didn’t want to visit, but she loved to go home and see her family. She let the Doctor be alone for hours, tinkering with the console or reading, but was always ready to talk when he came knocking on her door. She made new friends with every alien that didn’t try to kill them and some that did. Her intelligence and willingness to learn were the perfect complement to his own genius and propensity for rushing ahead.

The Doctor loved her. And there kept on being more to her which he found fascinating. Maybe he’d forgotten all he knew about humans while he’d been away, but he’d come to the impression that there was only so much to them. He was wrong, which he supposed was bound to happen sooner or later. He often mumbled a line from _Lord of the Rings_ (no one like Tolkien in the whole universe, he says), when Martha did something amazing. She finally convinced him to repeat it at an audible level.

“Humans, (hobbits actually, Martha), really are amazing creatures. You can learn all there is to know about their ways in a month, yet after a hundred years they can still surprise you.”

She laughed at him for weeks after that one. But he didn’t mind because it was a reminder of how wonderful she’d made his life.

Even more wonderful was the day he entered without knocking and she hastily switched something off her view screen.

“Keeping secrets from me already? That isn’t supposed to happen for another three years.”

“Don’t act like you know the future, Doctor, because you don’t.”

“Timelord means nothing to you, I suppose.”

“I know perfectly well you wouldn’t cross your own timeline so recklessly.”

“I never met a Companion that didn’t try to one up me sooner or later,” he grumbled, flopping down on the couch. “With you it’s sooner.”

“Don’t pout, you’ll get wrinkles and have to regenerate.”

“Perish the thought,” he shuddered and pinched her toe. “Come on, what are you really up to?”

“I don’t want you to laugh at me,” she said.

“Would I?”

“You always do.”

“Yes, I always do. You’re right, but why deny me the pleasure? It’s mostly you laughing at me, come on!” he pleaded.

“I can’t resist those eyes,” Martha groaned. “Fine, but remember that just because we live in a Tardis and wander the universe doesn’t mean we can’t appreciate other people’s creative take on space travel.”

“Perusing some science fiction, were we?”

She clicked on the viewer for answer. The Doctor watched in incredulous delight as the original _Star Trek_ flashed onto the screen.

“Martha Jones,” he crowed, “are you a closet Trekkie?”

“Only really closet with you,” she admitted and gestured at the view screen. “I’m more of a _Next Generation_ girl, but my dad always watched the original and brought me up with both. When I was back on earth last week, I saw the new movie and it awoke all my interest. But my life is more amazing than the Enterprise, so it seems silly.”

“Au contraire, Miss Jones, ooh, another French term I should use more often, _Star Trek_ is brilliant, amazing, fantastic, and you know why?”

“Do I want to?”

“Oh, go on, ask.”

“Fine, why?”

“Because it was all my idea!”

“Get out of here. No way.”

Her eyebrows did that thing he loved where they almost disappeared into her hair.

“I swear by my dead planet.”

And then Martha would know he was serious.

“But why would you do that? It’s not real, is it?”

“As real as anything. You just haven’t been there yet.”

“But wouldn’t the real Kirk and Spock and Starfleet get kinda confused when they see themselves on video before they do anything?”

“Ah, that’s the beauty of being a Timelord. Great fire/earthquake/hurricane/tsunami, basically an alien caused catastrophe, wiped every copy of it in the late twenty first century. And then time takes care of the memories and, voila, no knowledge of it before it begins. Or maybe it helps it begin, who knows?”

“I’m guessing you do,” Martha said, swatting his leg.

“Ouch! Well, yes, but not everything. See, I obviously thought it would be wonderful for humanity to know some more about their future without confusing their timelines!”

“You say that like you haven’t done it yet.”

“Well, I’ve been meaning to, but I just get so caught up.”

“Yes, I can see that. But how do you know you did it if you haven’t done it?”

“I’ve been waiting for you, Martha,” he said, grinning. “The perfect Companion for this adventure. Come on!” He grabbed her hand and took off running down the corridors. He reached a random trunk in the hallway. “S, s, s. _Star Wars_ , no, too far, Slitheen, not far enough, Sontaran…ah, _Star Trek_.”

And he brought out a brown, leather book, bound like a journal. He handed it reverently to her and she opened it carefully.

“ 'To Gene Roddenberry, care of the Doctor, with love from the Doctor.' You’re mad,” she said, turning to him. “Did you get it from yourself?”

“Just showed up one day, but, of course, I brought it here for me to deliver. Just hadn’t done it yet.”

She skimmed through it some more.

“This has everything. Wait, this even has the new movie, it’s here at the end. But, how is that possible?”

“I don’t know everything,” the Doctor grumbled. “But I must find out eventually.” He cheered up. “Otherwise, how could I write about it?”

“Very logical, I’m sure,” she answered skeptically. “Now, let’s go give this to thing to Mr. Roddenberry.”

“Can’t wait to see my old pal, Gene. Excellent imagination, but, thankfully, he stuck mostly to the script, except when he died and they decided to make _Enterprise_ without consulting the journal at all. Was glad it got wiped out. Sacrilege that.”

“After we drop it off, could we go see Starfleet?”

“Well…”

“Please, Doctor! I won’t ask to go home for six months. Please.”

“You know I never mind taking you home.”

“But you do mind seeing my mother.”

“Ooh, there is that. All right, Gene, Starfleet and then after a very long time, your mother.”

Martha smiled and his hearts started to beat faster.


	4. Chapter 4

Gene Roddenberry was nothing like Martha imagined. Sure, she’d seen him in interviews and was familiar with his work, but meeting him in person was fulfilling geeky dreams and disappointing at the same time.

He appeared to know the Doctor already which Martha didn’t find surprising.

“Gene, this is Martha Jones, my Companion.”

“Pleasant to meet you.”

She didn’t know what to say. It wasn’t like she could gush about how she loved his work because he hadn’t done it yet and really had never done it at all if the idea was from the Doctor.

“It’s nice to meet you.”

There, that should be respectful enough, even for the Doctor. He smiled down at her like he knew how she was restraining herself. He probably did.

“What brings you here, Doctor?”

“Got a present for you.” The Doctor brought out the book. “No need to thank me, but this will be legendary, I promise.”

Gene flipped through it, mouth gaping.

“But this is extraordinary! Did you write all this?”

“The words,” the Doctor said enigmatically. “But the soul can be yours, Gene. I know you’re struggling a bit right now, so here’s your future.”

“You don’t want credit?”

“Hate to see my name anywhere.”

“You never do see your name anywhere,” Martha said quietly.

The Doctor nudged her.

“The Doctor is a perfectly fine name,” he protested.

“Not so much a name,” she rejoined.

“Then why did you join the universe in regarding me as such?”

“Because you earned it,” she said simply.

His eyes glowed with appreciation and she suddenly felt like if they were alone he might have kissed her. Which brought up all sorts of issues and questions that she’d succeeded in quieting since their first meeting.

But Gene was still right there, gawking at the book and, thankfully, not paying much attention.

“The alien that ate from his own stomach wasn’t going over too well,” Gene confided.

“I should say not! I think Spock will be much better received in logic and Number One will have to wait.”

“Fine, fine, so I can use this?”

“Of course, it’s to you after all. Enjoy my friend because we’re off to Starfleet!”

The Doctor grabbed Martha’s hand and they left, Gene staring after them in puzzlement.

 

***

“So, where to, Miss Jones?” the Doctor asked, a sly smile on his face.

“You know where. Starfleet, Mr. Smith.”

“As you wish.” The Doctor started flicking the controls of the Tardis in a frantic pattern that only he could discern. “Early days, I think,” he mumbled. “Yes, very early days, after First Contact, hmmm, ah, yes.”

He pulled the lever and they rocketed forward in time.

“Bumpy as per usual,” Martha said, picking herself up.

The Doctor laughed.

“Remind me to take you surfing sometime.”

“I’ve been surfing.”

“Not like I’ll take you.”

“I believe it. Is that a promise?”

“Naturally.”

He opened the Tardis doors and Martha gasped at the beauty of the earth as it hung in space. She’d seen it before, several times, but now there were space stations orbiting the planet and the moon had a base on it.

“It’s beautiful. Why haven’t we landed though? I thought we were going to see Starfleet?”

“This is Starfleet. But we’re going step by step and don’t ruin your tour by being inquisitive!” He gently tapped her nose before capturing her fingers. “Now…”

But then the Tardis started to shake violently and an alarm started to sound.

“What? What! What!”

The Doctor ran over to the controls and started pushing them uselessly, looking at the view screen with an expression of disbelief on his face.

Martha hastily closed the Tardis doors and tried to make her way up the ramp, but was thrown to the floor. The Tardis continued to shudder.

“Doctor, what’s happening?”

“Give us a minute!” he shouted. “No, no, no! I won’t do that again.”

He grabbed the hammer from its position and prepared to swing, but another violent shake threw him to the floor next to Martha.

“Beaten?” she inquired.

He grasped her hands and braced his feet.

“Don’t you beat all?” he laughed slightly, the previous anger seeming to fade.

The Tardis slowly came to a halt and Martha felt her insides return to normal.

“Now where are we?” Martha asked, brushing herself off. “But if we have to put off my Starfleet visit, I’m going to be very annoyed,” she said, putting her hand on a coral strut as if to communicate with the Tardis.

“She’s laughing at you,” the Doctor said. “In amusement.”

“Then I guess she has a treat in store,” Martha said.

The Doctor squeezed her hand and then looked at the view screen.

“Martha, you’re not going to believe this.”

She leaned over his shoulder.

“What is it?”

“We’re right where we were, but in another universe.”

“What? You said that wasn’t possible! Otherwise you would have gone to get Rose.”

“I know, I know. But…” he took off his glasses and pinched his nose “...this is different, we’re in the eye of the storm, so to speak, an alternate timeline was created around us and the Tardis is holding open a crack back to our timeline, but the events were different enough to create a parallel world and I think I know what it is, but let’s not jump to conclusions, never mind that, I already did, and we’d better get moving.”

Martha shook her head, trying to follow his reasoning, a hard task at the best of times.

“Are you going to be okay?”

“Course, I’m always okay.”

“Somehow, I doubt it.”

“You doubt me?”

“I don’t doubt your willingness to protect other people by not telling them the truth. You forget how much you’ve told me.”

“Martha,” he said, putting his hands on her shoulders, “I remember every word I’ve ever said to you.”

She blushed and looked down, but when she looked up the moment was gone because he was grabbing his coat and performing a complicated dance as he tried to put it on and materialize the Tardis at the same time.

“You wanted to meet them,” he said, pulling some levers, “and here they are. Martha Jones, allow me to present the crew of the Enterprise.”

He pushed the view screen over to her and she gasped at the view of the Enterprise that filled the screen.

“It’s so neat,” she squealed. The Doctor smiled. “So…we’re in the movie, the new movie?”

“Your surmise is correct. I believe that’s where we are. No wonder we knew about it then in my future and the other timeline. We’re the only ones who could bring that joy to the unsuspecting populace. Congratulations, Martha.”

“I haven’t done anything yet!”

“You will. Now, since we know what’s going to happen, whaddaya say we help them do it?”

“You do break the First Law of Time!” she said, following him as he went to punch in more controls.

“Nobody to stop me,” he said with a touch of sadness. She put her hand on his shoulder silently and he just as silently placed his over hers. “Shall we just appear on the Bridge?”

“Engineering! I want to see the warp core.”

“I don’t half love your geekiness,” he said and made it so.


	5. Chapter 5

Martha stepped out of the Tardis with a look of wonderment on her face. The Doctor followed her out, enjoying it just as much as she did.

“This is just unbelievable,” she breathed. “It’s so different, but it’s the same. Scotty’s one of my favorites, is he here, do you see him?”

“Judging by the frantic attitudes of the crew running around like the proverbial chicken, I estimate we’ve arrived before the good Mr. Scott.”

“Then has Kirk been exiled to Delta Vega?”

“Shall we make our way to the Bridge and find out?”

The Doctor extended his arm to Martha and she took it, obviously reveling in the fact that she was promenading on the Enterprise.

“Why isn’t anybody stopping us?” she murmured as they entered the turbo lift.

“Maybe we look like important visiting dignitaries. I know I do.”

“On a ship that’s answering a distress call and most likely is dealing with the destruction of planet Vulcan?”

“I knew I liked you,” he said, beaming down at her.

“Well, that’s nice to hear,” she said.

“I say I like you all the time,” he protested.

The ship’s computer interrupted them.

“What deck, please?”

“Oh,” he said. “Bridge, definitely, the Bridge. Would’ve been easier to just land there,” he said.

She slugged his shoulder.

“And make a big spread out of the Tardis? At least this way they only know about us.”

“Someone in Engineering might notice it,” he pointed out.

“But that will be better than on the Bridge.”

“Quite right, better than on the Bridge. And I do like you more than you’ll ever know, Martha Jones.”

“Feeling’s mutual,” she said.

There was a moment where he almost thought he wanted to kiss her. It had been years since that happened to him, well, when it wasn’t Martha. But the doors opened and they gazed on the Bridge of the Enterprise.

“Captain, Kirk’s pod has landed safely on Delta Vega.”

They looked to their left and saw Lieutenant Uhura reporting.

“Thank you, Lieutenant. Mr. Chekov, status.”

“We are at full capacity, Captain.”

“Thank you. Mr. Sulu, set a rendezvous course with the rest of the fleet.”

“Aye, sir, setting a course. Warp Eight.”

The Doctor grinned as Martha’s eyes grew huge, because there, larger than life, and yes, bearing a distinct resemblance to an actor on _Heroes_ , was Spock, only the most famous alien on her planet if you didn’t count Yoda. He didn’t look very well, but then he had just watched his planet get sucked into a black hole.

“Well, isn’t this fantastic,” the Doctor said, taking her hand and pulling her out onto the bridge. “Really, really great. Like a candy shop of history and gadgets, I love it.”

Spock spun in a controlled circle.

“You will identify yourself.”

“Oh, right, sorry, very rude. I’m the Doctor and this is Martha. Hello.”

“Security, please arrest the intruders on the Bridge.”

“Oh, didn’t I say I had clearance? I am getting absent minded, aren’t I, Martha?”

“Probably on purpose,“ she said, but not loud enough for anyone other than the Doctor to hear her.

The Doctor shot her a look and pulled out his psychic paper, showing it to Sulu and Chekov who both sighed in relief. But when he showed it to Spock, the other alien’s face did not move.

“I do not accept your credentials.”

“Now you’re being rude. Says right here we’re allowed and welcome.”

“That is true, yet it does not line up with protocol or the facts of this situation.”

“The facts might be a little off, we are in a pretty, big mess, you might say.”

“The facts are that you and your companion will not have clearance on my Bridge until I have cleared it with Starfleet.”

“Oh, don’t be such a bore, Spock. I guess we are catching you a bit earlier than your easy-going stage.”

“Security, please secure these two until further notice.”

And they were hauled off without further ado.

The Doctor expected Martha to be annoyed, but her face was glowing.

“I’ve just been arrested by Spock!”

“I do pick up the oddest people,” he murmured.

They were put in the brig.

“Well, what now, Doctor? I mean, we know it works out all right, so there’s no need to worry, right?”

“Well…”

He avoided looking at her as he unlocked their bonds and the door with his screwdriver.

“Don’t well me, what?”

“Now that we’re here, there’s no telling what we did that we don’t know about.”

“Time travel is bound to scramble my brain one of these days,” she said and sighed.

“I hope not. Probably painful and, besides, I like your brain.”

“Thanks. It likes you too, now let’s just get back to the Tardis.”

Sneaking along the corridors of the Enterprise was amazing. Since they were thought to be in the brig and everyone was busy recovering from the disaster, they were not accosted and made it to the Tardis safely. It seemed rather anti-climatic. It was usually the point in their adventures where they were stopped.

“So, fancy a trip to Delta Vega?”

“So long as Kirk doesn’t think I’m a seducible alien princess.”

“That’s my Martha,” he said. He set the coordinates. “Now, we’ve got to be careful and quick because the Tardis is straining herself, holding a way back to our timeline and nothing can upset that or we’re stuck here. Yes, we’re stuck in a Tardis and can go back and forth in time like always, but if we go back to your home, you’re already there. We’d be like Rose.”

“Well, count me out. Sorry, but I don’t want to be stuck here.”

“You could join Starfleet.”

“Or just stay with you.”

“Yeah, I like that better.”

***

They landed with a thud.

“Blimey, it’s a bit cold,” she said. “Should’ve expected that really.”

“Take my jacket. There, aren’t I chivalrous?”

“And oh so humble. Come on, there’s the cave!”

“Careful!”

The Doctor held her back and only when they saw two figures venturing outside themselves, did they go to meet them.

“That’s my Spock!” she said quietly. ”Well, our Spock, the real one, I guess.”

“They’re all real, Martha. He’s just the one you’re familiar with.”

“Ah, Doctor, it is a surprise to see you here.”

“Hello, Spock. Say, have we met?”

“On at least fifteen different occasions, Doctor. But I would not have expected to see you in this alternate timeline.” Spock spoke gravely to them while Kirk eyed Martha with interest.

She winked at him, but put her hand through the Doctor’s arm. He patted it warmly before replying.

“Just couldn’t resist.”

“It would have been better if you had come sooner.”

“Even I couldn’t have stopped its destruction,” the Doctor said sadly. “It was an established event, Spock. I’m sorry, so, so sorry.”

“I understand,” Spock said. “It sometimes seems to me regrettable that you are so knowledgeable about future and past events.”

“That’s an understatement,” the Doctor answered. “To me as well. But we live as we must.”

“That is a logical point.”

“Thank you,” the Doctor said cheekily. “Allow me to present Miss Martha Jones.”

“I have already been honored to meet Miss Jones.”

“Shut up!” she said and then colored. “I mean, that’s very good.”

“I am well acquainted with your colloquialisms,” he assured her. “You have also met Captain Kirk, but that was in our own timeline. Allow me to introduce you to James Kirk and I must admit I am astonished he has kept silent this long.”

“Hey, we may know each other real well and everything, but hey!” Kirk stepped forward and grabbed Martha’s hand. “A pleasure to meet you, Martha. I hope it will be continued.”

The Doctor and Spock quirked an eyebrow.

“Perhaps,” she said. “Though we’ll be taking it slow, I promise you.”

“Would you two like a lift?” the Doctor said hurriedly, obviously not liking the idea of anyone being taken anywhere unless it involved him and the Tardis.

“If you could provide transportation to the Enterprise that would be most beneficial.”

“No can do, I’m afraid. You don’t want to leave Mr. Scott behind now, do you?”

“He is here?”

“Yes, and there I’ll take you cause you probably don’t want to walk. It’s a dangerous planet.”

“I can attest to that and Mr. who?” Kirk inquired.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Martha assured him. “And believe me, you’ll love him.”

“Will I? Well, I can’t say as I’ve ever gone that far.”

“Not like that, silly. Just trust him.”

“Should I trust you when you tell me to trust him? Should I trust him...” he jerked a finger at Spock “...when he tells me to trust you? I’m taking a lot on trust here.”

“And that is what will make you an excellent Captain, Jim.”

“Well, then let’s find this Mr. Scott whom I’m going to love.”

The Doctor gestured them all to the Tardis.

“Welcome aboard, don’t touch anything, we’re on fragile limits right now, Martha, be so kind.”

“This way, everyone.”

The Doctor set the controls to the base and dropped Spock and Kirk off in front.

“I hope we meet again,” Kirk said, attempting to capture Martha’s hand again and failing.

“We will.”

“We’re going to meet you back up there,” the Doctor said, leaning between them. “You’ll be brilliant and you might want to apologize to this Spock here for what you’re going to do to the other one. Make it easier. Have fun.”

Martha laughed and followed the Doctor back into the Tardis.

“Live long and prosper, Doctor.”

“We will see each other again, Spock,” the Doctor said in exasperation.

“Until then.” Spock inclined his head graciously. “Live long and prosper, Miss Jones.”

Martha’s mouth gaped open and she shakily brought her hand up in the Vulcan salute.

“This is all too weird for me,” Kirk muttered and walked off.

Martha giggled.

“Now…back to the other, more-and-less-emotional, not-nearly-as-open-and-doesn’t-know-us Spock.”


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as they landed, the Doctor heard raised voices and congratulated himself on his timing, he was really getting very good. He heard contempt in his mind originating from the Tardis, but he brushed that away. Let her take all the credit, he was the pilot and he said so. Then he patted her console to show he felt no hard feelings and was practically shoved out the door by the force of her mind, Martha right behind him.

They found themselves on the Bridge of the Enterprise and everyone staring at them. Kirk was choking as Spock let go of his neck.

“Excellent timing, Doctor,” Kirk rasped out.

Spock backed off, breathing heavily, apparently not even considering the intruders who had again appeared on the Bridge, this time with a big, blue box.

“Doctor, I am no longer fit for duty. I hereby relinquish my command based on the fact that I have been emotionally compromised. Please note the time and date in the ship’s log.”

He left the Bridge and his father followed him.

“I could do that, but I’m not…oh, you meant that doctor. Right, sorry.” And the Doctor shut up.

Doctor McCoy spoke up.

“Well, congratulations, Jim, now we’ve got no Captain and no first officer to replace him. And let’s not forget the police box problem. Whatever the hell that is.”

“It’s a time machine.” The Doctor beamed. “Wanna see?”

“I’ll keep my distance, thank you. I don’t suppose Security is going to enter into this at some point?”

“Nope,” Kirk said, massaging his throat and placing himself in the Captain’s chair. “I’ll be taking command and these guys are all right.”

“You? Jim, what the hell are you playing at?”

“Pike make him first officer,” Sulu confirmed.

Consternation and joy were mixed among the Enterprise crew.

“I sure hope you know what you’re doing…Captain.”

Uhura was probably among the consternation group then.

“So do I. Doctor, Martha, take a seat. Mr. Sulu, set a course to Earth. We’ve gotta catch up to that ship.”

“I don’t like space travel when I’m not doing it,” the Doctor groaned, but he sat down as Kirk opened the com to speak to the entire ship.

“I’m in a film,” Martha replied, obviously not really paying attention.

“Oh, that’s right, ignore my pain. I should send you home.”

“You couldn’t survive without me,” she said, still not paying attention.

“No, I really couldn’t,” he said softly and that got her attention.

She turned and looked at him.

“Doctor?”

“Martha, I…well, you know and it’s all like that time…and then we did that and you were there and the sense came out of nowhere and now it’s all perfectly…well, like it is.”

Her eyebrows rose to her hairline.

“We’ll talk about this later,” she said. “Because your circuits are obviously extremely fried.”

“Haven’t got any circuits, well, maybe one or two, but nobody knows that, not even you and oh, blimey.”

McCoy was watching them with an expression of incredulity on his face.

“Jim, you mind explaining the babbling idiot and his friend here?”

“Oh, met them down on the planet, they gave me a lift.”

“So, that’s how you got on the ship?”

“What? No, Scotty’s the brilliant one here.”

“That’s what I’ve been telling everybody for years,” Scotty agreed. “I tell ya, one argument and it’s over.”

“This is fascinating, but, Jim, we’ve gotta come up with a plan and right now. What are you gonna do when we catch the ship?”

“Right, that’s my cue,” the Doctor said and bounded out of his seat. He leaned over Chekov’s chair. “Right, Pavel, old boy, young boy right now, how’s about this?”

And he started whispering in the young man’s ear.

“That is, that is, but that is…oh, I see. And then we do this…”

Chekov started to babble himself and the Doctor smiled and slid away.

***

Martha noticed Serak come back into the room and Uhura look up anxiously then glance at the clock.

Martha touched the Doctor’s arm and he nodded in understanding. Martha sidled past Uhura while Kirk and McCoy started arguing and Scotty finally got his towel.

“I’ll find him.”

“And what could you say? I don’t even know you.”

“Sorry, I’m Martha Jones. I’m a friend and I was in favor of the new relationship even when a lot of fans were mad.”

“What?”

“Sorry, uh, I’ll just make sure he’s okay for you.”

Uhura looked after her, looking puzzled, but seemingly reassured.

Martha walked down the hall.

“Computer,” she said, nearly buzzing with excitement, “where is Commander Spock?”

“Commander Spock is in Transporter Room Two.”

“Right, I knew that, saw the film. Uh, Computer, how does one get to Transporter Room Two?”

“Follow the conduits on the wall panel.”

“Right, okay.”

Martha used her knowledge from traveling with the Doctor and growing up watching _Star Trek_ as she tried to understand the figures on the wall. She quickly got the hang of it and followed the wall to the transporter room.

Spock was standing by the control panel.

“Uh, hi.”

“Martha Jones, was it not?” he said, without turning.

“Yeah. I just wanted to make sure you were all right.”

“Considering my confession of emotional compromise that was not necessary since you knew the answer before you asked the question.”

“I don’t want to intrude, I know you don’t know me. I just wanted to make sure you knew that you did the right thing.”

“In complying with Starfleet regulation, one is always doing the right thing.”

“Maybe you won’t always feel that way,” Martha said, smiling to herself.

“It is a fact, Miss Jones, not a feeling.”

“Well, if I know Vulcans and I must say I know them better than I admit to anyone, your feelings are never gone and being half human, your own feelings are never far away. I think your father would probably tell you that too. You’re a child of two worlds and only you can find the balance between them.”

Spock turned to face her.

“You are a curiosity.”

“I’ve been called worse.”

“You are human, correct?”

“Very much so.”

“Then I thank you for counseling me in your ways. I shall need more time to compose myself.”

“Fine, sure. Just know, they’re almost ready with a plan and…well, Uhura is worried about you.”

“And how would you know Lieutenant Uhura’s mind?”

“Let’s just say her name is very important to a particular part of my people.”

“I must assume from what I have observed that you and the Doctor are from the future as Nero seems to be.”

“Almost logical, not quite. Anyway, I gotta get back.”

“Goodbye, Miss Jones.”

***

The Doctor was having the time of his life and he knew Martha was too. They had watched with baited breath as Spock and Kirk completed their mission. A triumphant Mr. Scott had beamed them and Captain Pike aboard and now the Doctor watched proudly as Kirk offered Nero a choice. There was always a choice. Not that the Doctor would have fired after offering, but no one was perfect. At least he could approve of phasers more than other types of weaponry. A weapon set on stun was almost all right with him.

And then the Enterprise was caught and the Doctor groaned because he really could have prevented it, but then he’d be changing events and he wished he didn’t know everything as well as he did.

“I’m giving her all she’s got, Captain,” came the famous line from Engineering and Martha almost squealed, he could tell.

“Right, time to solve the problem,” he said and shouted. “Mr. Scott, have you thought of ejection?”

“Ejection, Doctor? Oh, right, ejection. Okay, Captain, if we eject the core and detonate, the blast could be enough to push us away. I cannae promise anything.”

“Do it! Do it! Do it!”

There was a huge explosion and everyone hung on tightly. Martha was thrown across the Bridge and the Doctor growled in frustration at not being able to stop it.

“Martha!”

There was no answer and as soon as the ship was cleared of the black hole, the Doctor rocketed over to his silent companion.

“Not breathing, not breathing,” he muttered and tilted her head back, desperately wishing that it hadn’t taken this situation for him to again have access to her lips.

“Medical emergency,” Kirk snapped.

“Looks like he’s got it,” McCoy said sarcastically as he ran onto the Bridge.

“Bones!”

“Right. Well, Doctor, if that’s even a name, let me help her.”

“There’s something lodged in her lungs.”

“Let me get her to Sick bay.”

And the Doctor watched as McCoy and his team wheeled Martha away.

“I’m so thick, so blind, this wasn’t in the movie or the journal, but they’re the same and then, well, I should’ve known.”

He grabbed his hair in frustration.

“If he does that often, it’s a wonder he has any left,” Sulu whispered to Chekov.

“There is certainly a lot though,” Chekov observed.

“Damage report.”

Kirk listened to the reports as the Bridge crew got themselves together.

The Doctor wheeled around and went to the Tardis; he raised his screwdriver to his lips.

“Bones, don’t you dare let her die!”

“Doctor, where are you going?” Kirk asked.

“To do what she would want me to,” the Doctor snapped and disappeared into the Tardis.

***

McCoy often thanked whatever mercies there might be for the efficiency of his medical staff, Nurse Chapel in particular. Right now they were the only thing keeping this strange woman who had appeared in a blue box from dying. That and his own skill.

“It would’ve been easier to drain the fluid,” she said, sleepily.

“And I suppose you’re the mistress of medicine.”

“Not yet, but I’m learning,” she said. “You are a couple of centuries ahead of me though. I liked it when you grew that woman’s kidney back. Though, it wasn’t you you.”

“Just relax.” McCoy gave her another hypo spray and went back to work. Half an hour later he straightened with a sigh of relief and went to work on the other injuries the explosion had caused. “The moment after victory is a doctor’s worst nightmare,” he muttered.

***

They were getting ready to dock when the Tardis reappeared. Kirk had just called Spock back to the Bridge. He was right to do so because the Doctor exited with a human woman in tow.

“Mother?”

Spock did not move.

“It’s amazing how much the Tardis can do in materialization of matter,” the Doctor said. “It’s really her.”

“Spock?” Amanda questioned. “Is that you?”

“I am very sure of a lot of things at this moment,” Spock replied. “The facts do point toward my being real.”

“My son,” she cried and stepped forward to embrace him. “I was on Vulcan and then in this strange room.”

“Doctor?” Spock questioned as he registered the very solidness of his mother.

His doubts about the Doctor would not be vanquished until he had a logical answer, but he found himself wanting the man to be valid.

“To give a straight answer, I rematerialized around your mother’s energy pattern as the lock was lost and stabilized her re-entry into the material world by using the buffering pattern enabilizer and bound it all together with the molecular fixtrator.”

“I beg your pardon.”

“All right, I made a lot of the words up. Rest assured, your mother is safe. Your father will be overjoyed, not that he’ll say anything. I rather like my emotions, you Vulcans are not understandable, too Cyberman-y or Dalek-y, at least you let others alone. Not that you did too well with the Romulans - evidence of today - and now to important matters. Martha?”

“She’s gonna be okay. Bones said she’s out of danger,” Kirk assured him.

“Right, now before anyone goes anywhere on earth, we need to have a serious conversation in the observation lounge, oh wait, you won’t have one yet. Well, the seven of you and me and her need to have a serious chat.”

The seven of them, notwithstanding the ones who weren’t currently on the Bridge, couldn’t agree more.


	7. Epilogue

The Doctor and Martha stood in the gallery beside the Spock from their universe and watched Kirk receive his promotion. It was a great moment. It was the moment the Doctor liked best in his adventures, well, other than the figuring things out, oh, and the running, and the…never mind, he liked it all.

“We gotta run, Martha,” the Doctor said, regretfully. “The Tardis can’t hold the doorway open much longer and we don’t want to get stuck here. Besides, there’s plenty of _Star Trek_ -y adventures waiting at home. Think of all of it.”

“I do. But it will be sad to leave here. After all, once you close the door we can never come back.”

“Nope, never.” He took her hand. “But it’ll be all right. You still got me and the Tardis and a home.”

“I’m not that sad, Doctor. No need to trot out your rusty sympathetic skills.”

“Oi!”

“I will miss our interactions,” Spock said, having witnessed the exchange. “Now we may truly say goodbye, Doctor.”

“Right. Carry on, Spock. They’re lucky over here to get two of you.”

“I hope history will see it as so, though I do not intend to make it common knowledge.”

“Never hear it from us, right, Martha?”

“Not a word.”

“Farewell, Miss Jones. Live long and prosper.”

Martha made the Vulcan salute again, obviously becoming more used to it.

“Now let’s get back on that ship! The Tardis is waiting.”

The Doctor dragged her along and they caught a shuttle to the Enterprise, per Kirk’s prior authorization. The ship was making ready for her official maiden voyage. A five year mission to seek out new life and new civilizations. To boldly go where no man has gone before.

***

The Doctor and Martha strolled onto the Bridge. And it was goodbye.

Kirk was settled into his new chair. His senior staff were all around him, Spock having officially asked permission to be aboard. The future was bright despite its being brand new or perhaps because of.

“Thanks, Doctor. I don’t know who the hell you are, but you saved all our asses and I’m grateful.”

“Never know, might be one of me bobbing around this timeline,” the Doctor said. “I wonder what I look like. Martha, fancy a- oh, no, I won’t, I’ll be good.”

“I know I’d like to see what you look like,” Martha said. “Stories, conversations with former Companions and the wardrobe are hardly a complete picture.”

“Later, Martha. Now, we’ll be off.” The Doctor strode over to the Tardis and slapped her frame gently. “The old girl’s waiting and tired, so she keeps telling me.”

“Before you go,” Uhura said, standing up from her station, “we all wanted to give you something.” She brought a parcel over to Martha. “It’s from the senior staff. It’s small, but I’m sure you’ll find it useful after what you told us a few days ago.”

Martha peeled back the brown paper and laughed. She turned to the Doctor and held up a brown leather book, bound like a journal.

“Guess we don’t need to stop by the store on our way home after all.”

“That’s brilliant,” the Doctor crowed. “I love it when time gets it right like that. That’ll be perfect.”

“Thanks for all the tips,” Sulu said.

“Your intellect is wery astounding,” Chekov put in.

“I am grateful for the return of my mother. And your help is appreciated,” Spock said to Martha, coming forward to stand by Uhura, who gave Martha a quick hug.

How the two women had managed to become good friends over two days, the Doctor would never know. He didn’t mind not knowing everything, but really, did they have to be that mysterious?

“Try not to beat yourself up on the journey home. So, you’re both Doctors, it’ll mean nothing when your insides have turned inside out because you pressed the wrong button in that infernal contraption of yours.”

McCoy had took one look inside the Tardis earlier and refused another.

“Always good to have good advice. Especially from a fellow physician,” the Doctor said mildly.

Martha dug her elbow in his ribs.

“I know you can’t make it back our way again, but are you sure you can’t leave even a wee schematic for me to look over?” Scotty asked hopefully.

The Doctor shook his head regretfully.

“The technology to grow her again is lost, I’m afraid. It wouldn’t do you any good, but you’re welcome to another look inside.”

Scotty took advantage of that while the rest of the goodbyes were said. They regretfully took leave of the Enterprise crew. The Tardis doors closed behind her and they could hear Kirk's order.

“Take her out.”

Then the Tardis disappeared and the bumpy ride ensued. It was worse than the ride there, but somehow it felt better knowing what was going on.

“Home, sweet home,” the Doctor said, throwing one last lever. He took out the journal. “We’ll let the old girl rest a bit. You are old, so am I,” he said, after jumping at the Tardis' mental shove which Martha definitely couldn’t see. She smiled. “So, Martha, shall we fill this in?”

“We shall talk first.”

Martha sidled closer to him, her hands behind her back and a serious expression in her eyes.

“Debate, chat or argument?”

“Deep talk. I want to know what all that rigmarole was you said back on the Enterprise.”

“You know what it was.”

“I have an inkling, but I’m not getting my heart set for nothing. I love my life and I don’t want to lose a bit of it. Just tell me.”

“Tell you? Tell you that you make the world bright and my hearts beat fast and if I ever lost you I’d be back where I was a few hundred years ago and couldn’t bear it? I say those things all the time.”

“But you never say what they mean. You’re a blatherskite, Doctor, and I don’t want your words if there’s nothing to back them up.”

The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair. It felt like it was against his nature, it felt like he was breaking a promise to himself, it felt like he was afraid. But he remembered her lying on the floor of the Enterprise and he remembered meeting her on the moon and he remembered myriad of joys since and he remembered life before and he also remembered what he’d promised himself while he was saving Amanda Grayson.

“Back them up, back them up. Well, there’s the Tardis and trips and going back and saving lives and oh, oh…it’s really very simple.”

The Doctor took two steps and pressed his lips to hers with an intensity that was completely startling. Now, did he say he remembered their first kiss with clarity and fondness? Oh, this went way beyond. Martha opened up waves of longing within him and he clung to his restraint, for once feeling that time was a friend and would give him many moments like this one, rather than snatch them away. Her fingers tangled in his hair, his very big hair, and then he picked her up and swung her around a bit just because he could and because the Tardis told him to.

“I like that evidence,” Martha said when he finally set her down. “But I’m a skeptical person. I’ll need a little more persuading.”

“I’ve had twelve hundred years to perfect my skills at persuasion,” the Doctor assured her. “We’ll write this book later, leaving out all the bits about ourselves, of course, and deliver it to a much lonelier Doctor. But first, before we do all that and travel through time and space with nary a care...thank you, Martha Jones.”

“Thank you, Doctor. I love you. I never felt I could really say that, but I want to now.”

The Doctor’s face contorted for a second, but he smiled his best smile.

“Do you know? I love you too! Brilliant.”

And he kissed her again and she kissed him back and he decided that definitely that was what he wanted to do, oh, for quite a long time.


End file.
